


Couldn't live without it (all the growling)

by softdestination



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison Argent & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, No Sex, basically just a gossip between these two babes, or interaction at all between the couples, this is terrible im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 21:31:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1956831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softdestination/pseuds/softdestination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Allison kinda kiss 'n' tell...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Couldn't live without it (all the growling)

With the most dramatic sigh, Stiles slumped down at the lunch table looking tired and a little overwhelmed _._

'You okay?' Allison, the Disney Princess that she is, dimpled at her friend. 

By the looks of things, it was just them this lunchtime, the 'wolves running around defeating some force of evil the night before therefore pulling a sickie for the next day of school. Lydia was just probably off somewhere drawing up further plans for world domination, therefore did not have time for high school lunches.

Stiles grimaced, shrugging, said, 'man trouble', and instantly cringed straight after. 

Man trouble, what a load of shit. Derek 'I'm the Alpha' Hale was no normal man, that was for sure. The guy was pretty much an animal if anything like last night's display was to go from. Stiles could still feel the hot trail his claws had made down his back.

Allison made a comforting, understanding noise and turned to start picking at her lunch. 

'I mean-,' Stiles starts but then frowns, turning what he wants to say over in his mind. This was not the time for word vomit. 

Stiles and Derek had been together for a couple of months now, things were great and this greatness included some awesome sex. But, forgive the expectations that porn had given him, Derek did some shit that was just a bit  _odd_  and it was really not what Stiles' been expecting.

'I know it's Scott, and he's my best buddy and thinking about him doing anything mildly sexual makes me want to drink brain bleach because it's just wrong... but... but does he...' Stiles gnawed on his bottom lip, like it was physically difficult to say what he really wanted to.  

Allison just raised an eyebrow, silently encouraging him to go on. She was good like that, kind, even though this conversation had the potential to become  _completely_ mortifying.

'Does he - does he  _howl?_ ' Stiles finally bit out, 'Like when he's really getting there does he just full on go for it and-' He cringed again.

Grinning, Allison laughed, 'oh my god it's so  _weird_ right?'

'Totally,' Stiles nodded vigorously. 

'I mean, it's not like it's really bad, I love that he feels uh, comfortable enough to do that but I was a bit taken aback at first,' she goes on.

'Oh god, I almost started laughing the first time he did it,' Stiles laughs, 'I really don't think that would've gone down well.'

So they sit there, two friends that have hardly spoken since a fuck load of shit went down. Dangerous shit with Alphas and god knows what else - whatever comes at them it almost definitely always wants to kill them. 

'Like look at my back, what the fuck am I supposed to say if my _Dad_ sees?'

It's nice, they haven't had a chance to  _talk,_ talk about things that weren't vital to the life or death situation put before them. Like 'how many arrows do you have left?' or 'do you know where the fuck that huge, scary monster has just disappeared to?'.

 

They get to be trivial and, quite frankly, kinda kiss and tell. 

'Does he get all intense werewolf eyes and just...'

'Yes!'

'Don't tell me he growls when you give him head?'

'Oh man,  _the claws!!_ '

A few times, they both have to stop eating just to laugh ridiculously hard. Even a few times, breaking out in unison, 'so weird!' when they agreed on a feature of strange bedroom antics.

'He's kinda always DTF which is a bit tiring...' 

'It's not that I don't like all the biting, per say...'

At one point they're just gasping for breath from the laughter when Allison goes frighteningly in depth about some of the nauseating things Scott likes to growl in the heat of the moment. So much for her being a Disney Princess, Stiles is actually shocked about some of what she's admitted. Definitely not PG rated and suitable for a children's animation.

Wiping his eyes after hearing an example of Scott's pillow talk, Stiles sighs, 'Derek's really sweet though. I know I talk about how strange his love for licking my neck is, but all he really wants is for me to feel good.'

Allison nods, 'Scott just holds me afterwards. I don't think I ever feel as content as when he does that.'

They sigh in unison, mellowed. 

'But what's your 'man trouble' then?' Allison smiles again, bringing the conversation back around to the start.

Sobered up pretty quickly, Stiles picks at his sandwich as a distraction. 

'It's not like some kind of self deprecating bullshit - it's really not,' he starts, 'I'm just not sure that I'm quite enough sometimes...'

Allison huffs, literally makes a little angry huff, and frowns. 

'It's just, we talked last night, like really talked. Which is a rare occasion for him, I literally didn't think he could even speak more than two syllables for the first month or so that we knew him. I'm just going to be leaving soon, for the big wide world of college and I'm worried that he won't... wait for me.' He shrugs, keeping his gaze firmly fixed on the table. Derek had been quite intense afterwards, if the red marks down Stiles' back was anything to go by. Holding him closer than usual, voice lower. 

'Oh Stiles,' Allison hugs him from the side, albeit a little awkwardly, 'You know he will. He's crazy about you.'

For a good few minutes they sit there, Allison comforting her friend and Stiles turning over her words and trying to make them take hold. It's far easier to let your own fears eat you up than listen to the good things.

Although talk is cheap, it makes him feel better. Reassured. He finds a kind of solace in talking to someone that had the same kind of relationship woes as him.

Allison and Scott were totally a forever deal, Stiles could only hope that maybe he a Derek had the same thing (they totally do).

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I've just spent my evening on, but yesterday I was completely consumed by Stiles/Allison BFF feels and this is apparently the outcome.


End file.
